


Can't Stand the Heat

by Alania



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gordon Ramsay but without the screaming, Health Code Violations, I love my reylux fam, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Reylux network prompt swap, TFA Modern AU, how dare I write this, reasons I shouldn't write with no sleep, the real hux would never stand for this kind of filth, this is pure trash, unsanity work conditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania/pseuds/Alania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Rey own a fancy restaurant that's doing quite well for itself. It's a shame infamous grouch of a critic Gordon Hux has to come and ruin that for them.</p><p>Based off this prompt for the Reylux Network prompt swap:</p><p>"Fine Restaurant AU where Hux runs the show but yells at literally EVERYONE (a la Gordon Ramsey) but mostly at Kylo Ren while hostess/owner Rey just rolls her eyes and smiles. Or not actually that but something similar."</p><p>Well it's something similar all right. :|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stand the Heat

“He’s _here._ ” 

Kylo almost dropped the pan he was searing fish in when he heard the sound of Rey’s voice hissing from the prep window. She was never in the kitchen during peak hours, but she’d stopped in just long enough to warn the chef that the ‘special guest’ they’d been expecting had arrived. Said guest was a renowned restaurant critic and world famous chef, whose opinions could make or break any restaurant. 

The prep staff froze with dread, all of them turning wide, expectant eyes towards the head chef as if somewhere on his face would be all of the answers. And there, in those hard lines of definition, and in the dark frown cutting across pursed lips, they saw the same look of disdain he was always wearing. He looked unaffected, and just as angry as ever.

For once, that was a relief.

“Get back to work.” Kylo barked out to the staff, his piercing voice cutting through the tension and jolting everyone back into the bustle of their work. The restaurant was on dinner peak; and of _course_ the man had to come now, of all times, of _course_ ; but Kylo couldn’t be bothered with the anxiety that threatened to crawl up his spine. He believed in his craft. He believed that his restaurant was worth the praise he was sure to receive - after all, it had become popular enough to garner this critics attention. That spoke for something.

The line of crashed restaurants that built up behind Gordon Hux’s reputation was still daunting, however. Kylo was adamant to make sure his and Rey’s life’s work did not become another broken stepping stone on that man’s path.

He would do whatever it took to save their restaurant.

Poison briefly fluttered through his mind for a moment, before be brushed away the thought. No, perhaps not _whatever_ it took. But close enough.

\--

Outside, Rey had just barely managed to sit the man down at a table when his first complaint arose. 

“You don’t have any indoor seating?” Hux asked, turning to regard the long pillars situated around the open seating restaurant, filled with warm, crackling fires.

“We have some that we open during the warmer months, when it’s too hot out here to think, let alone eat.” She explained, handing him a menu as he sat down. “But not now, no. It’s part of our ambience.”

“I’ve guessed as much, though not everyone likes the outdoors. You’re losing customers when you don’t give them a choice. I hope you know that.”

They were practically full, with waiters and waitresses bustling around them hurriedly trying to get food out to the masses as quickly as possible, and he was advising her that they needed more customers? _Really?_

She sucked a tight breath in, and nodded politely with a strained, thin smile. It didn’t reach her eyes, and from the hawk-like gaze he had on her, she knew that he was the kind of man to notice.

“Rey, yes? Co-owner with the chef? Is that right?” He asked, holding his hand out to her. “I’ve heard great things about your restaurant. I wouldn’t be here otherwise. Do you work the front daily, or is this a special case?”

He’d switched on like a light, suddenly all sorts of smooth and professional in his every movement and word. She took his hand and shook it, surprised at the strength behind his slender fingers.

“Five days a week, actually. I have a trained assistant who works Monday and Tuesday in my absence.” He wouldn’t let go of her hand, and when he tugged, it was to coerce her into sitting across from him at the table. She should have expected this; his interviews were always thorough, and calling Jessica in for a backup would have been wise while he was here. Instead, the seater at the front caught the sight of Rey sitting down, and knew she was on her own for a while. The girl was young, and Rey hoped the sudden responsibility wouldn’t overwhelm her.

When she sat down, Hux folded his hands in front of him, and refused to look at the menu. In fact, with a gaze as intense as his, he was refusing to look at anything but her; but she was used to intense gazes. She dealt with a rather fussy one every day of her life.

Still, there was something deep-seated in his eyes that reminded her of the way Kylo looked at her when they were alone. She adjusted the collar of her three piece suit, and gave him a weak smile.

“What are your specials for the night, Rey?” Hux asked her, his tone coloring his words in a way that sounded like he was talking about anything but food.

“Today we’ve got a braised chicken with capers and parsley, it’s got a tangy flavor accentuated by white wine vinegar. Slow cooked to perfection, until it’s falling off the bone. If you like fish, we have a rice-seared trout, seared in hazelnut brown butter, for a touch of sweetness.”

She recited them by memory, having said them a hundred times this week, but the way he watched each word fall from her lips made her toes curl with tension. Maybe he was just intense because he was already forming opinions based on the decor, the sound of the specials, or even the staff. Did he really have to be that judgemental when he hadn’t even tasted the food yet?

“Are either of those your favorite?” He asked, making her blink in surprise. It was too personal a question, but she’d always been an easy talker. If he wanted to know her favorite, she was all too happy to share.

She leaned in, whispering conspiratorially. “If you want my opinion, the best item we serve is the garlic-rosemary steak. It’s not as fancy as some of the other recipes the chef has created, but something about the simplicity makes every flavor all the better. I like things simple.”

A smile lifted his features into an expression she’d never seen in the papers, and she realized with a sudden, uncomfortable shock that he was surprisingly attractive. She leaned back, wiping the look on her face away when she realized it, and folded her hands up against her skirt.

“And he doesn’t.” Hux murmured, his fingers gesturing loosely towards the kitchen, where she knew the chef was probably throwing something - maybe a pan - knowing his temper. She laughed and shook her head, standing up to get back to her job.

“No. But he’s the reason this place is so popular, so obviously he’s got the right idea. Shall I give you some time to look over the menu?”

Hux shook his head, handing the menu over to her. “No, I know what I want. You can have him cook both of the specials, as well as your rosemary steak. I’ll take a plate of each, brought out one by one. We’ll see which one of you has the right idea, after all.”

She took the menu from his hands and nodded. “How would you like the steak cooked?”

“I’ll leave that up to you.”

“And to drink?”

He looked surprised that she’d even had to ask. “Your best Cabernet Sauvignon will suffice. A bottle.”

“Coming right up.” Rey gave him one last smile, and when she turned to walk away, the waitress whose table she’d placed Hux in asked if she wanted her to take over. Rey looked up at the front for a moment, smiled proudly at her seater taking charge, and shook her head.

“I’ll take care of him. Thank you though!”

She inputted the wine and rosemary steak, leaving the other two meals until later in order to space them out. She had a feeling the critic was going to be here for a very long time.

Slipping into the kitchen again, she leaned on the prep counter and gave the chef a wide, mischievous grin. He stopped plating a meal and slid it over to his sous chef, then wiped his hands clean and walked around the counter to pull her into his arms.

“What’d he say?”

“He’s getting three meals. I put the first one in now, garlic-rosemary steak.”

Kylo’s face crunched up with disgust. “ _That_ is his first choice? I suspect you had a hand in his decision making process.”

“Actually, I think that was his second choice.” She reached up, and tugged playfully on the hairnet holding back Kylo’s hair. “I’m starting to wonder if he was hoping I was on the menu.”

She felt Kylo’s hands clamp down around her, freezing with the first twinges of jealousy. She knew it was coming; and his reaction, as unfounded and over-dramatic as it surely was, was probably why she’d told him in the first place. 

“Well you’re not.” Kylo growled, leaning in to press his forehead against hers. “But I can’t blame him. Nothing I make tastes better than you.”

The prep staff groaned, several of them outright gagging, and two dishtowels flew to smack the two of them on their heads. Kylo snapped up, his black eyes glaring as they searched for the culprit. 

“Get back to work.” Rey laughed up at him, tugging him down for a quick, chaste kiss. When she tried to pull away, his lips remained on hers, whispering his words against them.

“But I’m hungry.”

Rey grinned against him, and her hands wormed their way between them to shove him forcefully away.

\--

Returning outside was a relief. Her seater had done an excellent job, which made her start to consider training the girl in case Rey needed more time off. Every so often, she returned to Hux’s table, asking him if he needed anything, or if the wine suited him. He’d finished two glasses when the rosemary steak was ready, and Rey fussed with the tiny details of Kylo’s plating job, moving sprigs of rosemary until it looked artistic.

“Why are you touching my food Rey.” Kylo growled out over the prep counter, his eyes narrowed thin. She gave him an embarrassed smile, before flying out of the kitchen with the steak, and placing it in front of Hux.

“Garlic-Rosemary steak, medium rare. Enjoy.”

She was already turning to leave when a hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back again. She turned to look at him, but his eyes were on the steak. His hand let her wrist go, and she stared down at him curiously, waiting for an explanation that never came. Instead, he unfolded his napkin, took his utensils, and began to cut at the steak.

Did he.. want her to watch him eat?

His first bite offered absolutely no insight into his opinion, and he waited until he’d thoroughly chewed it before finally lifting his eyes up to look at her.

“Simple.” He offered, his voice thick enough to make her lips part open. “Just as you said.”

His fork lifted the meat, holding it up for inspection.

“Cooked well, fair bit of pink, the meat’s tender, the flavors compliment one another without being too over-bearing, allowing the natural flavor of fresh, well cooked meat to come out. Like you said. Sometimes simple is best.”

Her cheeks reddened, flushing darkly in response. She caught the flicker of his eyes move from her gaze to her cheeks, and back again, and then he smiled.

“Glad to hear it.” She breathed out, forcing each word out before nodding frantically. “We’ll get started on your next one while you eat. Enjoy.”

She was utterly, unacceptably flustered. He’d done nothing but compliment her taste in food, and yet somehow she felt like he’d whispered an offer against her skin, coaxing a reaction out of her that she refused to accept.

She inputted the next meal into their system, and veered left for the ladies room, to collect herself before telling Kylo the good news.

\--

The reaction to each of the next two dishes would be a far cry from what she’d expected. Hux kept her standing beside him after trying each one, but if she thought for one second he was going to fluster her again, she was proven shamefully wrong.

If anything, he absolutely enraged her.

“Come here. Look at this.” His voice had turned hard, with cold edges that she could almost feel. He was pulling apart the trout with his fork, showing her the inside of the fish. “Do you know what trout should look like cooked? You’d better. You’re in this business, you must know what this fish is supposed to look like. It’s supposed to flake, pink and soft and wet. Is that what you’re seeing here? Does this fish look cooked right to you?”

She barely managed to look at it, but as far as she could tell, it looked right. Maybe just a little over-cooked..

“If I wanted my fish served like this I would have ordered a filet at McDonalds. Take this. Take it.”

She took the plate away from him, apologizing for its inadequacy and walking away shaking. How _dare_ he pick apart Kylo’s cooking like that. She was sure he was just being picky, but being picky was his job.. along with ruining young and hopeful restaurant owners lives.

The subsequent meltdown of anger that she was having was a joke compared to Kylo’s rage, when she told him the news. The prep staff rushed into the walk in refrigerator for a good three minutes and waited out the storm, before returning to work, and clean-up. (This wasn’t Kylo’s first send-back. They knew what they were in for.)

Hux’s reaction to the third meal was even worse than the second. He tore into the chicken, insulting every aspect of the flavor palate that was being used together, and made her actually eat a bite before taking the plate away. What she’d eaten tasted delicious - and now she _knew_ he was just fucking with them, as if that first dish had been meant to lull them into a false sense of security. He must adore the feel of pulling the rug out from under people. She couldn’t tell for sure - each of his critiques were given with such a straight, emotionless expression, devoid of that strange fascination he’d once had when speaking to her. There was no enjoyment in those eyes as he pulled apart Kylo’s chicken and declared it unfit for consumption.

She apologized again, but now her expression held open distrust. She offered to bring him a second bottle of wine, and told him that this entire meal would be on the house, with the hopes that he would try again some other time and find something he actually liked.

There, in that moment, the life came back to his eyes. A pursed smirk lifted his lips, and he ran his finger along the curve of his wine glass.

“But I did find something I liked.” He murmured, cautious but determined. She was still so utterly angry with him, that this attempt at flirtation was met with nothing but anger, flaring up bitterly even as he clarified. “The steak.”

Rey mumbled something under her breath about how ‘glad’ she was for that, and slouched off to go deliver the bad news. 

She didn’t get very far.

Standing in the doorway to the kitchen, filling its frame with his large shoulders and dark, brooding glare, was the chef himself. He’d been watching the whole encounter, and when he met Hux’s eyes, the critic dared to hold up his wine glass in a small toast to the man. Kylo’s folded arms bulged as they tensed up angrily, and barely budged when Rey tried to shove him back into the kitchen.

“Go.” She demanded, pushing with all the might her one free hand could offer. “It’s not worth it. He’s not worth it. Get back inside.”

Finally he moved, making Rey stumble in with him at the sudden lack of a body there to push. She put the plate in the dirty dishes container after throwing the food out, and watched carefully as Kylo returned to the grill. If she could see auras, she could imagine a great big black one hovering around him like a cloud, vibrating with foul intentions and angry thoughts.

He was going to be impossible to deal with tonight.

She shook at a clatter, and caught him in the process of slamming a pot down, gripping it too tightly on its handles. She could tell by the shake of his shoulders that he was going to do something stupid, if she didn’t stop him. 

Rey put her finger to her lips to move the prep crew out of the kitchen, and whispered something in the ear of one of her waitresses. The girl nodded and scurried out to the front, to let the seater know they were closing early today. No more new customers.

“Hands off the pot.” She commanded, leaving no room in her voice for his temper to get in their way. He pulled his hands away from the grips as if they’d scalded him, but his fists were still clenching intermittently. She turned him to face her, and pulled both of his hands up around her before wrapping him up in a hug.

It took several long seconds of stiffness before he finally folded himself around her, melting helplessly in her arms and pulling her hard against him.

“This is our dream.” Kylo whispered, his deep voice cracking with emotion. “I won’t let that son of a bitch take it away.”

“Nobody can take away our dreams, Kylo.” She told him, her small hands rubbing against the small of his back. “They can only make things harder. Since when have we ever liked things the easy way?” She didn’t need to remind him of how rough their relationship had been, before they’d established a rhythm that worked. It wasn’t neat and tidy, nor was it conventional, but God, it _worked_. Even if some critic tore their restaurant asunder with his review, she knew they were never the type to roll over and let their failures stop them. The fact that he was in her arms, right now, proved that.

“Finish up your orders.” She whispered, reaching up to kiss his neck. “We’re closing early.”

“Wait.” She could hear the growl in his voice, low and dangerous. “Make sure he stays until the last customer’s gone. Send him back here. I deserve a chance to defend my life’s work.”

Rey hummed in immediate disagreement, ready to remind him that starting a fight with the critic would only make whatever he was going to write about them worse, but Kylo could already see what she was about to say in her doubting eyes. He kissed her forehead, and clutched her arms tight.

“Trust me.” He whispered. “I can do this. I won’t blow up. I promise.”

She wanted to believe that. She really did.

\--

Rey had silently hoped Hux would simply leave, refusing the offer to meet the chef. Instead, the critic had just sat there at his table, with its tiny candle melting away into oblivion, and the last of two bottles of wine still swishing carefully in his glass. When the last customer left, there had been ample time between the last dish and the prep crew’s normal clean up schedule. Kylo had taken extra care to make sure the kitchen was spotless before sending them home, and when they prepared to leave with the last waitress and the seater, Rey held the latter back for a moment.

“Beebee, sweetie, can I talk to you for a few minutes?”

The girl was just putting on her coat when she perked up at the sound of Rey’s voice, nodding excitedly in response. Rey told her to give her a second, and then headed to Hux’s table, clearing her throat.

“Allow me to escort you to the kitchen. The chef is anxious to meet you.” She tried to remain civil in her voice, and failed miserably. It didn’t help that the tension his gaze left against her skin had returned, reminding her just how little the man had to do to get a rise out of her. It was _infuriating_. If he wasn’t about to ruin both of their lives, Rey knew she’d have considered asking Kylo for his thoughts on the man. Instead, he simply hoped her boyfriend did not _murder_ him for hating the food, as he led Hux into the kitchen, and left him there with the chef.

 _Please, please don’t murder him_ , her eyes silently begged at Kylo before leaving.

Returning to the front end, she took Beebee by the hand and led her to one of the outside tables, to sit her down and discuss the terms of her possible promotion. The girl practically squealed with delight, admitting that she’d been hoping for something like this for quite some time now. How had Rey missed her enthusiasm for the job before? She felt guilty at how long it had taken her to realize that the girl, young as she was, would be a perfect fit for a managerial position. Rey went over all of the responsibilities, including money handling and new dress code, but Beebee seemed more than prepared for what lay ahead.

By the time they were done talking, Rey realized how late it was, and apologized for keeping the girl for so long. She called for a cab to take her home, on her dime. And she hoped beyond hope that, when Beebee left and she returned inside, she wasn’t about to find a dead body in her kitchen.

Well, she told herself, as she walked inside, at least it wasn’t a dead body.

It was, however, just as startling. The sight of her boyfriend on his knees in front of Gordon Hux, acclaimed restaurant critic, with the man’s cock lodged unmistakably down his throat, managed to take her by surprise.

It was a very difficult scene for her to process. For one, Gordon Hux was famous. So there was that strange, _is this real_ factor, making her wonder if she fell asleep after Beebee had left for the night. Then there was the fact that a scene this lewd was occurring in the kitchen of her restaurant, which couldn’t possibly be real because who would want to have sex in a kitchen? Granted, the damn thing was spotless, and Kylo had the man leaning against the outside of the prep counter, where food wasn’t actually prepared. But _STILL._ This made no sense in her confused and fracturing mind.

The least confusing notion of it all was that she was watching her boyfriend suck another man’s cock, considering that this wasn’t the first time she’d seen the sight, nor would it probably be the last. This was why their relationship worked, after all. There was nothing new about this.

Except they should have _hated_ this man before them. This man, whose eyes had just turned to her, sharp and clear as they watched her react. Kylo hadn’t dared to stop, and she knew he was working Hux’s shaft with deep, expert thrusts, yet Hux managed to capture her in his piercing gaze and not so much as _blink_. It took a level of control that she had never seen before to stand there, being thoroughly fucked into a man’s mouth, and act like nothing was happening.

Leave it to a celebrity to know how to put on a show.

Kylo finally caught on, pulling away from his work to glare up at the man angrily. It seemed he was starting to get insulted by the silence. His hand twisted along the length of Hux’s cock, tugging at it forcefully.

“First you don’t like my food, and then you don’t like my cock sucking? You really do have bad taste.”

The sound of Hux's laughter unsettled her, as if it was something no one should ever be allowed to hear, and yet there it was bouncing off the walls of their restaurant. Rey finally managed to move towards them, raising a hand up to turn Hux’s head and attention back down towards Kylo, and hold it there.

“I told you.” She uttered at Kylo, giving her boyfriend a reassuring smile. “He has no idea what he’s missing.”

“Then it seems even I’m due for a lesson today, doesn’t it?” Hux cut in, his hand snaking around the woman even as she forced his head down to look into Kylo’s eyes. “An unexpected one, I must admit.”

Kylo’s tongue slipped out from between his lips, tracing a lick up the slit to steal the bead of liquid betraying Hux’s excitement, and hummed out a chuckle when he caught the sight of Rey sliding her panties off from underneath her skirt. She was always so impatient.

“And here I thought you _weren’t_ on the menu.” Kylo reminded her, before his lips pursed into tightness to push Hux’s cock through them forcefully. He felt the rumble of satisfaction leaving Hux’s chest, and knew that being forced to watch had wrenched that sound out of him.

Rey always had a unique knack for knowing what people would like.

“I really wasn’t.” She told him, unbuttoning her blouse in slow, teasing flicks of her fingers. “But you’re in charge, chef.” She reached out, running her hands through Kylo’s hair as he drove the cock deep into the back of his throat. This had been his decision. It always was, else that latent jealousy he was always working through caught flame and ruined any chances of having another partner in their bed. Yet, despite the phrasing, Kylo knew by the hard grip she had on Hux’s neck, and the tender way she ran her fingers through his hair, exactly who was really in charge.

He pulled back, and when he stood up again, he felt a feral pride at looming over the half-undone man in front of him and his nearly undressed partner beside him. That pride led him to grabbing Hux by the waist, and lifting him up to sit on the prep counter.

“Ah.” Immediately, Hux tensed in complaint. “Not here. You do realize-”

He would have objected further, had Kylo not hitched his girlfriend’s skirt up to pool around her waist, and lifted her up onto the counter against him, to orchestrate the slow, aching process of settling Hux’s cock into her from behind. There was little to argue about, when being given such a gift. Hux’s hands clasped desperately around Rey’s chest, holding the lithe woman against him as she shifted into comfort in his lap.

A curse escaped him. She felt so warm against his aching cock, still throbbing from being well and truly sucked to near completion. And she was wet, practically dripping against him, which meant she’d wanted more than just a review from him for at least some of the time he’d been in the restaurant. 

Rey shuddered against him, groaning out a soft _God, finally_ , and that all but cinched it for him. His grip on her turned rough, forcing her body up and down the demanding throb of his cock. He would have stretched their encounter with teasing, gentle strokes, but the promise that she’d been wet for him before she’d even walked through that kitchen door had him vibrating with desperation, longing to feel the slick drag of her gripping against him over and over. 

This would have been enough to send him over the edge, but he should have known more was coming. Rey’s groans turned high-pitched and needy, as Kylo buried himself between her legs. Even as she was bucked up against Hux, Kylo’s tongue was teasing the bud of her clit, pulling her to an orgasm that had her screaming with blinding delight. But it was that tongue, refusing to pleasure just one person with its slick drag, that reminded Hux he was in over his head with the two of them. Rey was still pulsing with climax when Kylo’s unrelenting licks turned to the cock that was still sliding in and out of his girlfriend, and it flattened as Kylo tasted her on Hux’s cock each time it escaped, just to run across the thickness of that tongue again on the path to each thrust.

There was something so indescribably obscene about this. It was more than sex, more than being pleasured. Kylo was dedicated to driving both of them out of their minds, and his goal was quickly, violently achieved.

Hux shouted up towards the ceiling in several sharp huffs, as he filled Rey with a shot of cum each time his balls tightened underneath him. One cry in particular broke when Kylo’s tongue ran up the cleft of his balls, even as they clenched with his ongoing orgasm.

If he’d had to describe the experience, in it’s entirety, he would have done so in one word; filthy. And yet he knew from the moment Rey slid away from him, leaving him cold and exposed, that he was quite helplessly addicted to just how filthy they could be.

Kylo returned to him, pulling Hux into those impressively strong arms and setting him back down on the ground, once Rey had left for the ladies room to clean up. His eyes were hard, focused on Hux’s, as he reached down and tucked the man back into his pants, zipping him up slowly. There was a challenge in those eyes, just as there had been when he’d first walked into the kitchen. It thrilled both men, leaving them in charged, heated silence.

When Rey returned, Hux had finally collected himself. He was running his hands through his hair, and his lip was lifted with disgust as he watched Kylo disinfect and scrub the prepping counter. _As if that would be enough._

“So?” She had to ask, no matter how hilariously inappropriate it was. The sated grin plastered on her face attested to how much she knew she shouldn’t ask. “Does this mean we get a good review?”

Kylo choked on a laugh, but continued scrubbing. 

Hux, however, seemed utterly nonplussed. “Oh no, my dear.” He purred out, reaching to hold her cheek in one hand and run his thumb gently across the soft skin he held. “Your food was atrocious, and I won’t be holding back. Not to mention all of the health code violations you’ve just broken. I’d be surprised if your restaurant was still here, in a month.”

Kylo’s hands stilled on the counter, and Rey’s grin disappeared. Hux wouldn’t dare expose them - not after engaging in said acts of violation, himself! He couldn’t! He _wouldn’t_!

His hand fell away from her cheek, and without another word, Hux exited the kitchen. Rey stared, wide eyed, at the door for a moment, before turning to Kylo, horrified.

Before she could say a word, the door opened again. Hux slipped his business card on the counter, with his private line written in impeccable handwriting on the back, and gave her a small wisp of a mischievous smile.

“But at least the steak was good.”


End file.
